


Dragonball GS: pt. 1

by 04ijordan



Series: Dragonball GS [1]
Category: Dragon Ball GT
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Goku has mysteriously gone somewhere and people are desperate to bring him back





	Dragonball GS: pt. 1

Goten heads back to Central City as he is still mourning over Goku. Gohan no longer plans to help Goten bring Goku back to life after Omega Shenron attacked them. All he wants is Goten accept their father is dead and learn to let go and but Goten wants Goku to be alive so he can spend time with mom since she's been alone for so long. Gohan brings his mom some food and Goku’s spirit is also there but Chi-Chi doesn't know and due to native Saiyan’s only being able to the spirit of Goku's. Goku then tells Gohan that when he killed Syn, Haze, Eis, Nuova, Rage, Oceanus and Naturon Shenron he killed the many fission that made up shenron. Thus Shenron only had a couple hours left before death. Gohan and Goku are very surprised to discover that Shenron can see and feel Goku and after this they have the idea of Goku taking the place of Shenron as the wishmaster of the dragon balls. Gohan then tells his mom he's gonna head off which Chi-Chi says “Why do I work ten years to change a man, then complain he's not the man i married?” Gohan replies with don't worry dad will be back. As Gohan leaves and arrives at his destination he's here to share news with Vegeta and Trunks who agree to try it, only that they need a witch to perform the spell so Vegeta heads to Fortune Teller Baba’s to make a deal with her.  
Baba agrees to help them since with that switch, so they can save their lost friends and the Dragon Wish Realm will remain existent just in case of an emergency. To perform the spell she needs blood from 1 Saiyan, Namekian and a Earthling who has been resurrected via the dragonballs, So Vegeta suggest himself, Piccolo and Uub. Vegeta and Uub are already in town, they only need Gohan to bring Piccolo back to town as well. Vegeta, who got bad news from Gohan that piccolo is dead and there is no way to revive him, Vegeta says sorry kid I was unaware. Gohan then says well if you need a namekian there is always Dede. To which Vegeta says that pipsqueak well then let's go find him I guess they then head to the Lookout. When they get there they ask. But Dede doesn't want to leave the Lookout unsupervised and reluctantly agrees but Gohan then says but don't you got Mr. Popo and says oh yeah I forgot sorry ’bout that he then flies off with the others leaving popo to wonder. Vegeta makes a deal with Dede that after the wishmaster spell he will help him to revive piccolo for Gohan, otherwise he won’t give his blood that is required for the spell. During the spell, Mr. Popo intervenes and tries to stop it. The power goes out and in the chaos, while Mr. Popo and Vegeta start fighting. Mr. Popo says I must protect the dragon. With Vegeta saying you idiot. Vegeta tries to impale him with a sphere but it just bounces back off popo’s stomach. Mr. Popo, then says as it was kami’s wish to protect the Dragonballs. Popo leaves to find Dede and Uub.  
Mr. Popo finds Pan who suddenly appears and they start fighting, with Pan finally firing the Super Kamehameha but Mr. Popo launch the attack out his mouth. In the meantime, Uub finds Fortune Teller Baba and makes her finish the spell so that Goku becomes the wishmaster of the dragonballs. She manages to finish the spell just in time before Shenron dies. Goku becomes the new wishmaster and Mr. Popo explains his actions to the Dragon Team.  
Now that everything is done, Later Back at the Lookout. Dede walks up to Popo who says I'm really gonna miss that old geezer. To which Popo says even though I'm your attendant now I'm always gonna miss him to which Dede says well at least you got piccolo, yeah but more broody and lonesome.  
to which Dede laughs. Later back at Chi-Chi’s place Goku becomes alive again as he is now the new wishmaster to the dragon realm. As Goku walks through the door, from Chi-Chi to Gohan, Goten and Pan they all give him a big hug to which he says did y'all really miss me that much which Chi-Chi says wow it's only been 3 years sarcastically, of course we missed you. They all sit down when Goku steps outside for a sec he disappears and sees a vision of Shenron who informs Goku that from now on, whenever a person makes a wish he will be their, and for fill all the duties that Shenron once had. Goku now having every single little memory of Shenron.  
Goku then appears on the lookout having granted the wish for Dede to revive piccolo with the dragonballs he gathered.


End file.
